Her Protecter
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Edward Elric is a Lt. Colonel assigned to go to a high school to protect a certain girl with the name of Winry Rockbell. Also his brother died a few months ago but it seems he's come back. suck at summeries please r&r.
1. Lt Colonel Edward Elric

Her Protecter

Ch. 1

Lt. Colonel Edward Elric

_" Wait a minute brother. I think I heard something moving in that corner. Over there," Al said pointing to a corner in front of Ed. " What are you talking about Al?" _

_" Right over there! There was a shadow that just moved from the corner!" he said as he saw a black figure move real quickly from the corner. " Al, I think you saw a little too much action for one night because I can't see any--" Just then he heard a gunshot and he turned around to see no other then Al laying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. " Alphonse!" Ed screamed as he ran towards his body. Just before he reached his brother someone shot him in the back._

" Ahhh!" Ed screamed as he awoke. " I guess I had that dream again. Of that same fateful night," He said to himself and pulled on his covers. He got up from his bed and put some jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket on. " I guess maybe i'll just go for a ride." Right before he went down the staircase of his small townhouse he stopped in front of his brother's room. He took a look around the room and quietly said to himself, " I should've listened to you, Al. If I did maybe this wouldn't of happened." He could picture Al in front of him giving him a warm smile. A small tear rolled of off his nose and whispered, " I'm sorry." With that he closed the door and went down the stairs into his garage. He took the helmet off the handle of his harley and rode into the distant darkness of the nightime streets.

As he was riding he kept saying, " It's only been a few months since you died but it feels like it's been years since I've heard your voice."

He was about to just go back home until he heard someone scream. He looked on the sidewalk to see a girl trying to struggle away from a few guys.

" Let me go!" The girl cried. " Sorry, you're to valuable to let go of just yet." Suddenly they heard a clap from the distance. " Hey Dan, take the men and get them down there to investigate. I'll take the girl to the boss." After Dan and the rest of his men went to go investigate Ed decided on doing a little investigation of his own. He followed the man and the girl being as quiet as possible on his motorcycle but of course being as clumsy as he is he made a little too much noise.

" Hey! Who are you?"

" Uh-oh."

The guy took a gun out from under his coat he had on and pointed it at Ed. Suddenly he saw the man get punched continously and finally backed up against the wall. He could've sworn he had seen Al fighting that guy but in his human form but quickly brushed that aside and focused on the girl. He drove up next to her and said in a commanding voice, " Get on! Hurry!" The girl was to shocked to actually hear him so he just grabbed her arm and helped her on the bike. He took one last look to the guy. He was on the floor knocked out. Then he looked to the side to see a faded body of Al with a thumbs up. His eyes widened immediately and he quickly turned away and drove off.

" Is this your house?"

" Yeah. Thanks for saving me Mr. umm..."

" Elric. Edward Elric. And you are?"

" Winry Rockbell."

Ed stuck out his hand and said, " Well nice meeting you, Ms. Rockbell, but I better be on my way." Winry smiled as she spoke, " Well, nice meeting you too, Mr. Elric. Maybe we'll be able to see eachother again someday."

--

Ed was sleeping soundly until he heard someone speak. " Good morning, brother." He quickly shot up and looked around to see no one there but he knew someone was.

" Al?" No one answered. Instead the phone started ringing. He shook his head and got up to go get the phone. He went to his door and saw that the phone was at the other end of the hall. " Forget it. Whoevers calling will just leave a message. If it's important enough."

" You'd better go get it."

" Why don't you get it Al," He said as if on instinct. After he realized what he had just said he seemed suspicious about something but brushed it aside and went to go answer the phone.

" Hello?"

" Lt. Colonel Edward Elric?"

" You know you can just call me Ed."

" Sorry sir. That's the rules."

" What rules?"

" Sir Brigidear General Mustang wants to see you immediately."

" Fine. Tell him i'll be right there."  
" Will do Sir. See you at HQ."

" Yeah, Yeah." With that he hung up the phone.

He went to the bathroom and took a bath. Then he went to his room to put on his military uniform. After he got all that done he slid down the rail of the stairs and to the garage where his motorcycle stood.

--

When he arrived at headquarters he parked his bike in his private parking space and then headed to Roy's office. As he headed up the steps in front of the building to the door two soldiers opened the doors for him. " Good morning sir," said the soldiers together. " You too." On his way to Mustang's office he passed Havoc. " Hey there Mr. Elric," he said as a cigarette dangled in his mouth. " You know Havoc, one day you're gonna die from lung cancer," Ed said with a straight face as he kept walking.

He walked into Roy's office and said, " So what is it this time Mustang?"

" Look Edward, I know you really haven't recovered much from your last mission but I have another task that only you can do. Because it has to do with high school."

" High school?"


	2. Al?

Her Protecter

Ch.2

Al?

_" You'll be working undercover at Triumph High School. You are to protect a girl named Winry Rockbell."_

_" Winry Rockbell?"_

_" Yeah, and since you'll need to be undercover you need to use a different name."_

_" Ok, I can thi--"_

_" Don't worry Ed, we already have one picked out for you."_

_" You do?"_

" Ok seems everyone here. Ok class we have a new student today," said the their homeroom teacher Mr. Harris. He opened the classroom door and showed him in. " Well class, this here is Cyd Adian. Why don't we all just make him feel at home. Cyd why don't you just take a seat by Ms. Rockbell in that back table." Mr. Harris pointed to a table in the back. Cyd looked to him and nodded and he walked up to it. Winry looked up at him and took her binder off of his desk. Cyd pulled out the chair and sat down. He looked to his side and saw Winry whispering to some girls next to her and assumed they were her friends. He looked around and took a look at some other students but looked back at Winry when he heard her speak. " So Cyd, what school did you come from?" She asked ( like the way those popular girls ask guys in movies) " Uhh..." He tried to think of any high school which was hard because he's never really been to school at all. " Stardon," he said finally.

The bell rang which meant that they had to go to first period. Winry's been curious about something so after all her friends were gone she caught up to Cyd. " Hey," she said friendly. " Umm... hey."

" You sound familiar. Have we met before?"

Cyd started tensing up a bit and also sweating. " No, I don't think so."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. Look I don't have time for this I have to get to first period." With that he ran off to his first period. _That's the last time I try to be nice, Winry thought._

Right after school he headed towards the parking lot. Right before he got to the doors Winry tripped him and he fell and landed flat on his face. " What the hell was that for?" he growled.

" Hey don't blame me, you should've looked where you were going." She smirked and started to leave. " Man, I liked you better when you were being attacked by those thugs. She was able to hear part of what he said and she turned around with her eyes wide. " What did you say?" He sweatdropped and yelled ," Nothing!" And he ran out of the building to his Harley. _Man, she is such a little pain in the ass. Why did Mustang have to pick me for this job, he thought angrily._

--

" So, _Cyd,_ how was your first day?" All Roy got in response was a loud grunting noise. " Ok Ed, she couldn't of been that bad."

" Yeah that's what you think. I'm guessing she was probably the popular one. You know how they are. Completely horrible."

" Well, that's good.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean you really shouldn't even get attached to her."

" Why?"

" Well because when you get to attached to somebody you usually get pretty irrational. Like what happened to your bro--"

" Leave him out of this Mustang."

" Oh yeah, sorry. Just one more question."

" What?"

" Was she cute?"

Ed blushed deeply and he got up to leave and right before he shut the door he heard Roy say, " Guess so."

--

As soon as he got home he went to his kitchen and put some noodles in the microwave. After he had done that he went to the living room and turned on the t.v. and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table. " I can't believe it! Asking me if she's cute!"

" Get your feet off that coffee table."

" Al?" He began and looked around to see a faded human body of his brother before him," Is that you?"

" Nice to finally hear you again, brother."

" But how are y--"

" I don't know. All I know is that after that person shot me I felt my spirit lift but never made it to the top."

" So are you going to, you know."

" Stay here?" Ed nodded. " I'm not really sure."

Ed looked to the clock. It was twelve thirty two. " Damn. It's that late already? I should go to bed. I do have _school_ in the morning." He said complaining. " Looking foward to it?" asked Al. " Not even close."

After Al saw that Ed had gone up the stairs and to his bed he looked in the kitchen. He walked up to the microwave and saw the noodles in there. " Yes. He forgot about them." He grabbed the noodles and went to the living room. He saw that the t.v. was on and sat on the couch just as Ed did and kicked his feet on the coffee table. " Ha. He can't get mad at me." He laughed and put the noodles to his mouth. " Hey, I can't taste anything." He looked down and saw some noodles on the couch. His mouth was wide open.

" Ah man."


	3. Another Day

Her Protecter

Ch. 3

Another Day

He walked in lazily into his home room. " Another day, another sit next to the popular girl."

" So. You got a problem with that?"

" What if I do? What are you gonna do about it." He replied angrily. Winry just stayed silent and took her seat as well as Ed. Ed looked to her and saw alot a anger in her eyes but also something he never expected to see. Sadness. He tried not to think nothing of it because if he thought about it he would do something he wasn't ready to do. Apologize. I mean he knew it was the right thing to do and really felt like apologizing but he had to remember what Mustang said. _" I mean you really shouldn't even get attached to her." _

The bell rang and he was one of the first people to leave. Everyone was happy since it was Friday. Ed really didn't care to much. He looked to the sky and saw it was really dark and cloudy outside. " Look, i'm sorry I tripped you yesterday." Ed looked back suprised to hear what Winry had said to him. " What?"

" I said i'm sorry."

" Whatever." He said as he turned away to look at the sky again. " How could you be so cold hearted!"

" Because I can! _You_ got a problem with that!" He watched her as her eyes started pouring down tears of sadness and anger. She striked him with all her might and left a five straight cut lines and one huge red mark. A little blood splat on the floor. She ran outside and a tear fell to the ground. " Hey wait! It's going to rain!" He saw that she wasn't listening to him. " Ah damnit!" And with that he started running to his motorcycle and after Winry.

--

" C'mon she couldn't be that far, could she?"

" I don't know but after the things you told her, I kind of believe she could get pretty far."

" Do you think I would've been faster on foot?"

" No!"

" Shh! Is that her?" He whispered. Al went over to the front of the person and he nodded. _Good._ He got off his bike and ran up to her and said, " Hey!" The girl quickly tried to punch Ed in the face but he was to fast for her and he grabbed her fist. He looked at her tear-stained face and said, " Look, if you don't come with me you'll get sick out here in the rain."

" I don't care!" She broke away from his grasp and ran forward. " Wait!" But of course, like before, she didn't listen to him.

Finally after a long while he found her again up against a small wall, hugging her knees. S_he looks like a kid who was never given a second chance, just like me, he thought solemnly._ He parked his bike on the sidewalk and walked up to Winry. He saw her cough. " I told you, you would get sick out here," he said with a small laugh. Winry looked up to see Ed with a soft expression on his face. One that she hadn't seen at all before. He stuck out his hand and Winry hesitated but eventuilly smiled and execpted his hand. She looked at his face and saw the marks she left on him. " I'm sorry for your cheek."

" Don't worry about it. I should be the one sorry for acting like a jerk and i'd be honored to be able to buy you lunch or something." Both teens blushed. " That's sounds nice," she said warmly. Ed didn't really expect to her to say yes. " There's this really nice place I go to alot. It's just up the road," he said as he pointed up the street. She said that it didn't matter since he was the one paying for it anyways. He saw she was shivering and he let her borrow his coat.( If I forgot to tell you he was wearing what he usually does in the anime.) " No it's ok you need it," Winry said kindly. " Don't worry. I don't get cold easily." Winry laughed and took his coat. " Thanks Cyd."

" No problem. And you can just call me Ed."

" Ed? That doesn't even sound close to your name," Winry said with a look of confusion on her face. _Whoops, gotta think of something fast._ " My old buddies use to just call our friends different nicknames. Like one of us was Noisy. We based it off of the way we acted or the way we looked." He smiled nervously.

" Is that so?"

" Yeah. We were pretty crazy back then."

" What would you call me?"

" Cutie."

" What?"  
" I mean, umm, Sweet. Sweetie because if someone took the time to get to know you, you can be very nice and sweet." _Better than nothing._

" Oh, thanks," she said as she blushed.

--

Ed helped Winry off of the bike and into the cafe. The host greeted Edward nicely," Hello Mr. Elric." Ed's eyes widened and he moved his hand side to side across his neck and mouthed Adian. " Oh sorry, Mr. Adian. I always get you two mixed up."

" Don't worry about it Chris. Just make sure that no one else gets us mixed up."  
" Yes Sir! Mr. Lt.-- I mean, sure thing."

" Ok, now that that's settled i'd like a table for two."  
" So who's the lucky girl?"

" It's just a friend. Her name is Winry Rockbell." Chris looked to the side and saw a blonde haired girl. " Well hello there Ms. Rockbell. Don't be scared to be around this young fellow. He's a good man." Ed put his hand behind his head and blushed but blushed even more when he heard Winry reply, " I know he is."

After they finished their dinner Ed had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. And not the throwing up feelling. " Hey Ed, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

" I'll go with you," he said worriedly. " No way you pervert," She said laughing as she got up from her seat.

She has been in there for a few minutes which made Ed really alert. He saw someone in the back window that lead to the alley and sure enough it was the same thug from before. He saw that Winry just got out of the restroom and immediately went to her. " Winry get over here."

" What's wrong, Ed?"

" Look , go to our seat and promise me you won't go anywhere."

" Why?"

" Just trust me ok?"

" Ok. Just be careful." He nodded and went to where Chris was. " Hey Chris, will you keep an eye on her. There is someone out there in your back alley who is after her and it is my duty to protect her."

" Don't worry Lt. Colonel Sir. I won't let you down."

" Thanks buddy."

--

" Who are you exactly?" Ed asked as he approached the thug. " And why are you after Winry?"

" That is for me to know and for you to find."

" Stop playing these childish games."

" You know it seemed you were playing a childish game when you could tell Al wasn't."

" What do you mean?" The thug used his index finger and thumb to show a gun. " You were the one that shot him?" He said with his eyes wide. " You got that right pipsqueake," said a voice Ed knew all to well. " Envy?"

" The one and only."

" You still never told me why you're after her."

" Well let's see. We need a certain girl to be a sacrafice for a certain transmutation with the help from a certain State Alchemist with the name of Edward Elric."

" You still want me to create the Philosophers's Stone! You're crazy! I told you before I won't make it for you!"

" Wrong answer." Envy took a gun from no where and pointed it at Ed. " What are you gonna do now? Shoot me?"

" I was planning on it."

" If you kill me who will make your Philosopher's Stone then?"

" Whoever said I was going to kill you?" Envy shot Ed directly in the stomach and he started falling to the ground but before he completely fell Envy grabbed his neck.

" Look Pipsqueake, If I leave you out here you'll die but since i'm not finished with you i'll just give you back to your friends." He threw him into the glass of the window into the cafe. Everyone screamed and ran outside.

" Mr. Elric!"

" Ed!"

Chris and Winry ran over to Ed. " Ed! What happened!" Winry screamed. " He can't hear you. He's practickly dead right now. I'll call an ambulance and you try to keep him with us." Winry nodded and looked to Ed. " C'mon Ed. Don't give up now. I still want to get to know you. Please. For me." That were the last words Ed was able to hear. Her plea for him. Just before he blacked out he felt someone kiss his forehead and right before he totally passed out he only said four words, " Ok, just for you."


	4. Her Boyfriend

Her Protecter

Ch. 4

Her Boyfriend

It's been a few weeks since that night and finally Ed was able to go back to school. It was 8:00 am. School started in about an hour. He walked into the courtyard and was going to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. Just before he got to the doors he spotted Winry by a tree. He walked over to her and put his hands over her eyes. " Guess who."

" Ed?"

" You got that right," he said with a laugh as he removed his hands. Winry turned around and hugged him with a smile on her face. " I'm guessing you're doing better."

" Yup. I was just about to go to breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to e--" He stopped talking when he saw a mean looking mexican guy on the side of Winry. " Who are you talking to?" He said with a firm voice looking at Winry with a angry look in his face. " He's just a friend Luis, so back off." She said looking down at the floor with an angry expression on her face as well. " Who are you?" Ed said. " I'm Luis. Her boyfriend." As soon as he said that Ed felt like he wanted to cry. He actually started growing a liking on her. He also wanted to punch the guy straight in the face. If anything you don't approach anyone like that. Especially your girlfriend. He needed to calm down. " Look Winry, i'll talk to you later," he said sadly. " Wait E--" she stopped when she saw the look on Luis. " Ok. See ya." Winry said. She could hear the sadness and anger in his voice. Ed just turned around and walked away. She felt really bad. She should of told him earliar. " I thought I told you not to talk to another guy." Luis said angrily. " Just shut up Luis." She turned away and went with her friends.

--

Once he was out of sight of everyone he ran to his motorcycle and drove off. " Where are you going brother?" Al asked. " I don't give a damn!" He said as hot tears began to roll down his cheeks. " Are you mad at the fact that she has a boyfriend?" Ed didn't answer. " I take that as a yes. Look don't beat yourself because of it."

" Well what am I supposed to act like! Happy?"

" No, but at least you should stay at school."

" Why? It's not even required for me to go to that damn school! All I'm supposed to do is protect her. "

" How can you protect her if you're not even near her half of the time!"

--

He stopped at the cafe where he took Winry before. " Hey Mr. Elric. What's up?" Chris asked concerned. Ed just walked past him and sat in a booth. Al sat across from him. " Look brother, i'm sure you would've found out sooner or later." Ed looked out the window next to his seat. " Do you like her?" Ed turned a little pink. " No."

" Then why are you mad?"

" That guy was just being a jerk!"

" Ok Ed, sure. Look why don't you get back to school and talk to her." Ed sighed real big. " I guess so. I mean it's not like I like her or anything so this shoudn't be a problem." He laughed nervously. He got up and headed for the door but turned around when he heard Al start to speak. " Brother, you better hurry. You have seven minutes."

" Are you serious!"

--

" Marla... Winry... Cyd... Cyd?" said Mr. Harris as he took role. Just then they heard the door burst open. " Well Cyd, what a grand entrance," said Mr. Harris as he started to laugh with the class joining. " Oh yeah I always entered my class like that at my old school," Ed said sarcasticly. He took his seat next to Winry. " Look Ed, i'm sorry for not telling you about--"

" Don't worry Winry i'm cool with it."

" You are?"

" Ok i'm _not_ cool with it. Don't you think he's a little rough for you. And he's a little rude every now and then."

" Hey back off Mr. Cyd. Whoever she dates is none of your concern. So mind your own business."

" It's ok Marla. He's my friend."

" _He's_ your friend," She said disgusted. " Yeah you got a problem with that?" Ed said firmly. " Ok Ed you back off too ok?"

" Fine."

" You too Marla."

" Whatever." She said as she turned to talk to her other friends. " She is annoying."

" But she did have a point." Winry said. Ed looked at her confused. " What do you mean?"

" Why do you care so much?" Ed sweat dropped and he really wished she wouldn't ask that question. " Well, umm..." Just then the bell rang. _Saved by the bell, Ed thought happily. _" Well I have to get to first period."

" Wait but,"

" Sorry, but I got to g--"

" Just wait a minute. We have the same first period. Why don't we just go together?"

" Are you sure your _boyfriend_ won't mind?"

" Gosh wil you cut it out. I'm pretty sure he won't mind. C'mon." Winry grabbed Ed's hand and they walked to first period. " Look i'm not to sure about you holding my hand like that. I mean if your boy-- Umm that's what I meant," He said pointing at Luis. " Get your hand off my girl punk!" Luis shouted angrily. He tried to punch Ed in the face but he was fast and dodged his attack. " Luis what are you doing!" Luis ignored her and kicked Ed in the side of his face. Ed flew back and hit a wall. " Luis!" Winry started running towards Ed but Luis grabbed her arm tightly. " Where do you think you're going?" Winry tried to struggle away from him. Luis got tired of it and through her down on the ground. Ed was furious. He quickly got up and ran towards Luis. He grabbed his shirt and put him in the air. " You son of a bit--"

" Mr. Adian. Put him down and you're going to have a trip down to the Principle's office."

" But he/I didn't start it." Ed and Winry said together. " No excuses Mr. Adian. Follow me please."

" Forget it!" Ed yelled as he started running towards the teacher. " Ed what are you doing!"

" You're not a teacher! You're not even human!" Suddenly light surrounded the teacher. " Oh you're just to clever pipsqueak," said an eerie voice. Ed tried to land a punch in his stomach but Envy beat him to it and punched Ed in the stomach instead. He flew back towards where Winry was. After Envy saw him down he started to walk towards Winry. He was barely a foot away when Ed opened his eyes. " Don't touch her!" Ed put his hands behind back and clapped. A part of the wall moved to the side and smashed Envy into the other wall. _That clap, I heard it the night I was attacked, Winry thought._

He got up and ran to her holding his stomach. " You have to get out of here!" She was to shocked to here him. " Hurry!" After he said that Winry knew and was shocked at how it could be true. Ed just grabbed her hand and ran away with her.

They arrived at a janitor's closet and Ed opened the door. " Now you just wait in here until I come back, ok?"

" Wait why can't I be with you?"

" This person is very dangerous and I can't let you get hurt."

" _Can't_," She said wondering. Why can't he? " I mean, don't want you to get hurt." He said as he laughed nervously. " Ok, but," Winry hugged him tightly, " Just you be careful. Ok?" He pulled her away from him. " Alright." They both stared into eachothers eyes and seemed they were lost in them. They seemed to be continuously getting closer to eachothers faces. Winry finally closed the gap and put her hand on the back of Ed's head and pulled her to him. It was short but meaningful. " Uhh, well I guess I should get going," He said in sort of a dazed mode. " Be careful!" she shouted just as he closed the door. When Ed looked down the hall he saw that Envy was waiting for him. Ed now unusually happy said,

" Now where were we?"


	5. What Are You, My Consious Or What?

**Fullmetal59: Thanks, EdElricRules and Miroku'z Girl, for making me update this story. I've been trying to but never got around to it. Hope you like it!**

Her Protecter

Ch. 5

What Are You, My Consious Or What?

Envy ran towards Ed and turned his hand into some sort of blade. Ed tried to block it but didn't do so well. His blade stabbed him in his shoulder and into the wall. Ed clenched his teeth and bit his lip hard, drawing a bit of blood, so he wouldn't scream. " You know, Edward, we still need that girl."

" For..get..it," he said between heavy breathing. Envy released the blade from Ed's shoulder and he slumped against the wall. " Elric, duck!" Recognizing that voice and familiar procedure he ducked quickly. Looking up you could see flames going across your eyes. " Ahh!" Shouted Envy before he quickly got away. " Damnit! Away again."

" Mustang, what are you doing here?" Ed asked. " I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to check up on you." The janitor's closet door opened slowly. She said quietly, " Heh, your name's not Cyd Adian is it."

" Sure it is, why--"

" It's Edward Elric, right?" _Oh crap, busted._ " Edward," Mustang said with a firm voice. " Yes?" he asked nervously. " You blew your cover didn't you?" Ed hung his head low, " Yeah."

" I knew I shouldn't of trusted you."

" I didn't do it on purpose!"

" Ms. Rockbell?" Winry shifted her head to Roy when she heard her name called. " Yes?"

" Did he ever give you some sort of hint that his name was different?" Ed was moving his arms side to side mouthing the word 'no'. " Well he did tell me to call him Ed." Ed slammed his hand on his forehead. " Elric, front and center!"

" I already am."

" I know." He had a confused looked on his face. " C'mon Ed, we're leaving," Mustang said turning around. " Wait!" He turned back around with an annoyed look on his face. " What now?" He moved his head back towards Winry. " Ok, fine, you can bring your girlfriend along." Ed turned a bright shade of red but Winry just smiled. " For your information, she's my girlfriend." Roy, Ed, and Winry all looked towards Luis. " Oh brother," she said annoyed. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Three walls surrounding him. Roy snapped his fingers. Luis's eyes widended before he was burning to a crisp, " Ahh!" Everyone started laughing. When Mustang started to walk away Ed followed. Winry ran to catch up with Ed. She grabbed his hand and looked to Luis and stuck out her tongue. Roy looked back and smiled at the sight. " Hey, Roy, would you mind taking me to the hospital?" Ed said sarcasticly after remembering he was bleeding. Winry looked at his arm and yelled at him, " Edward! Why didn't you say so!" She dragged him straight out of the school. All the way Ed was saying," Ouch. Ouch. No there's a door there!" His injured arm hit the side of the door. " Everytime he would get hit Roy would blink his eyes. " Well, I think he asked me but this is much more entertaining."

--

He was laying down in a hospital bed. Roy talked to some of the military patients while Winry was somewhere calling her parents. " Al, where are you?" He didn't see anyone. Ed sighed. " Boo!" Al appeared right in front of his eyes. " Whoa! Man, Al, what's your problem!"

" Just trying to scare you."

" Where were you?"

" When?"

" The whole day! I was thinking you would help me in the fight with Envy!"

His Doctor was outside looking through the window in the door. He shook his head and found Mustang in the cafeteria. " Um, Mr. Mustang. The patient, Edward Elric, needs more help than we can provide."

" What!"

--

Roy bursted into the room and Ed imediatly stopped talking to Al. " Elric! What is the meaning of needing more help?!"

" What are you talking about?"

" I saw you with my own eyes talking and yelling into thin air," the doctor said butting in with his finger pointing up. " Edward, I always knew you were a little messed up but this is just too far."

They took him out of bed and and dragged him through the halls of the hospital to the Psychologist. " No! Let me go! I'm telling you I'm not crazy! My wounds aren't even healed yet!" Hearing his familiar whining voice Winry walked right in front of them. " What are you guys doing?" The Psycologist came out of his office and saw them. " What's going on here?"

" This young man needs your help," the Doctor said. " Yes, yes, please bring him in," he said with a devilish smile. _' Wait a minute, I know that smile. Oh crap!' _" Hey let me go! Mustang help me out here! Can't you see that's Envy!"

" What are you talking about?" Ed managed to leave the hands of Mustang and the Doctor. He ran away.

Once Ed was back in the comfort of his own home he laughed. " Hahaha! I can't believe they fell for that!"

" Brother, you know you shouldn't play around like that."

" What are you, my consious or what?"

**Fullmetal59: I know this isn't that good of a chapter but just give me some time. I promise I'll make it better! It's just that I haven't actually updated this since June and I still have to get used to it again. Please Read and Review! **

**VITBOMH: (See 'My Disease' To figure out what it means) Who would like to review for you?! **

**Fullmetal59: Oh great. You again. Ed's not alone. Now I'm crazy! All because of you!**

**( You'll have to excuse them, they're all crazy)**

**Both of us: Hey!**

**( Help Me!!!)**


	6. Busted

**Fullmetal59: Ok, back to the story. And before you say anything V, (VITBOMH: What?) I said before you say anything you idiot! (Conscience: How many times do I have to tell you not to call people names.) I still can't believe that i'm talking to a voice in the back of my head and my conscience. Well who cares about you guys, on with the story.**

Her Protector

Ch. 6

Busted

He was sleeping on the couch, remote to the tv in hand, when there was a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and fell off the couch. " I'll get it!" Al yelled. " What are you talking about? You can't use the door. I'll get it." Al crossed his arms and followed his brother. Ed opened the door revealing the young blond, Winry. He put his hand behind his head. " Hey Winry." Al put his hand on his forehead as he walked away, " Oh brother."

" Were you talking to anybody just a minute ago?"

" Huh? Oh, no."

" I could've swore I heard you talking to someone."

" Nah, I'm not crazy." He heard Al mumble in the background something like, ' Yeah, sure,' in a sarcastic way. Ed shot a death glare at him and Al threw his hands in the air. " What do you keep looking a--"

" Nothing!" He said immediately.

" Ok?"

" Um, so what do you need?"

" Nothing, I just wanted to comeover. Colonel Mustang showed me where you lived." She saw the tv was on. " Were you watching something?"

" What? Yeah, it's some horror movie or something." He started to walk into the kitchen, Winry following. " Can I watch it with you? I love scary movies." He turned his head around with a smirk on his face, " Really?" She nodded her head. When he reached his refridgerator he searched through it trying to find something good. _Hmm, let's see, noodles, noodles, noodles. Is this all I have?_ " Hey, Winry, are you okay with noodles?" he said disappointed that it was all he had. " Yeah, that's fine. After all I'm just the guest." He grabbed two noodle bowls and sticked them in the microwave. After he was done putting in the numbers Winry grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. " C'mon, the commercials are over." Once they were both settled she moved his hand up and layed her head on his chest. He once again turned a cherry red but he had a smile on his face as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

--

" Colonel Mustang, some of our soldiers saw Envy with the other homunculus under some sort of bridge," said Riza Hawkeye. " Hmm, that can't be good. I want you round up a few good spies to investigate. Tell them to remember that if they make the smallest sound their dead."

" Well, that's very encouragable sir," she said sarcasticly. " I know. Someone has to right?" Riza just shook her head and walked away from the room.

She saw Havoc outside smoking, as usual, and walked up to him. " Hey, Havoc, I want you to round up Fuery, Falmon, and Breda. Then bring them up to Mustang's Office, along with yourself."

" Yes Sir."

She walked up to back to Roy's office to tell him. " Did you pick some people already?"  
" Yeah, Havoc, Fuery, Falmon, and Breda."

" Not those lunatics. Why did you pick them?" Roy complained. " Well, they were the closest to the office."

--

Whenever there was a scary monster or creepy part she would scream and hold onto Edward. He would just laugh at her actions making the movie not as scary as it seemed.

Once the movie was over he looked to his side to suprisingly see Winry asleep. He carefully managed to move her off him without waking her up. He took the noodle bowls from the coffee table and threw them in the trash. " I really have to get some different food."

" I could've told you that. Whenever I try to look for food that's all I see."

" What are you talking about, you can't eat."

" Well I like to pretend. So how was your movie?"

Winry overheard Ed talking making her wake up. She looked up from the couch trying to hear him.

" It was good."

" Did she cuddle with you?" Al said slyly. He blushed, " Well, yeah. Hey Al?"

" Yeah?"

" I really like this girl but it's hard for me to actually say it out in words. I mean, we've kissed and everything but I'm not to sure how to say those three little words."

" You mean Ramen, Ramen, and Ramen?"

" Is noodles the only thing that revolves around your head?"

" No, but it does in the microwave."

" Man you're hopeless."

She ducked and pretended to be asleep as he walked over. _Who was he talking to?_

**(VITBOMH: Well that was a stupid way to end the chapter.) Err... (Conscience: Don't forg--) You stay out of this. (bangs head on wall) I'm going to shut you up once and for all. (VITBOMH: You know, you have to kill yourself before you can kill me.) Darn, you're right. Well anyways Please R&R!**


End file.
